The Pein of Aang
by SSTR87
Summary: Pein awakens in a strange land and starts life anew, He aims to see Yahiko and Naruto's dreams coming true, but he refuses to be known as the Avatar. Wait til he gets to meet the rambunctious preteen that seems to be the embodiment of a certain blonde knucklehead.
1. Prologue

**The Pein of Aang**

His head thrummed, achingly. The world around him was spinning out of control. The last thing he could remember was giving his life to restore everyone in Konoha for Naruto's sake. Now, he was here on a battlefield. Or at least it appeared to be a battlefield. There were pockmarks everywhere. However the damage was not as impressive as most ninja battles were. Whomever it was that caused the destruction had not been ninja.

Slowly, Pein rose to a sitting position. His eyes ached, as did his legs. Taking a moment to assess himself, Pein came to the realization that he was once more alive! Taking a deep breath, he extending his senses, searching for any signs of life. As he waited, an errant strand of red hair crossed his vision.

"But, how?" he questioned. The last he remembered, he had aged nearly a hundred years restoring everyone to life. He had seen his own hair for white before the light left his eyes. "What is this?" he asked, taking a lock in his hand.

His sensory sweep pinged in distance. Pein looked up and noted his actual surroundings for the first time. He was in the middle of a desert; everywhere, extending as far as the eye could see, Pein saw only sand. High in the sky was the sun, shining its blinding light down and heating the exposed skin of the thin man.

A twitch caught Pein's attention. It seemed almost foreign, but his peripheral vision had caught movement in one of his legs. His attention became rooted on his extremities. "Move," he commanded, his voice like that of a god's. His demand was met by the same stubbornness he had always been given. His legs would bend to his will today. Slowly and with much unease, Pein felt his legs unfurl.

(In the distance)

Zhao was beside himself. Zhao at current, was a high ranking soldier in the Fire Nation; he stood at an average height and had a hardened, chiseled figure. His very nature and attitude always demanded the highest level of respect, and he was not ashamed to look down on any others that he outranked.

His black hair was pinned down, defiant in the brunt of the onrushing wind. He had a strange feeling that someone else was out here in this desert. Someone he should be vary wary of. He took the time to look left and right, but saw no one. "It's not like there's much of a place to hide," he thought aloud ruefully.

Continuing on his journey, Zhao came across the crest of a tower. What appeared to be the watch tower of a castle was jetting out of the ground, the rest of whatever it was a part of was buried beneath the sand. "Finally," Zhao called out, as his gaze was upon this structure before him. "I knew one day I'd find this library. Now time to get down to business," he stated as he clambered through the window, tying off a rope to lower himself down.

Though Zhao was the only man to reach the tower and the only man to climb inside, he had not started out this way. When he had first ventured into the desert, he'd been accompanied by two dozen well-trained Firebenders. A combination of the Sun and the desert knocked everyone else off, leaving only the devout soldier to finish the quest.

Zhao reflected on this fact and the series of events leading to it as he dropped lower and lower down the shaft. The sound of shuffling, almost like the sound of feet on the floor echoed throughout the building. Pausing, making nary a sound, Zhao called out. "Hello? Who's there?" he demanded. Silence was all that greeted him.

Hearing no verbal reply, Zhao assumed he'd been suffering from dementia due to heat stroke or just exhaustion. So saying, Zhao gave a graceful shrug of the shoulders and continued his descent.

(With Pein)

Nagato was beside himself with joy, ecstatic in the fact that he was able to stand on his own two feet. Even moreso that he seemed to be in full health. He no longer felt the strain of over-aging, no longer had the feel of brittle bones and creaky joints. He no longer was confined to a walking machine.

However, try as he might, Pein could not sense anyone near him to explain where he was. The closest chakra signature he felt was some ten miles distant from him. "Well, I guess..." Pein let the words hang in the air as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in several year. It was the voice of a child. But not just any child. It was his child voice.

Pein looked down at his youthful hands, free of wrinkles and affliction, and only now did he realize that they were smaller, and that of a child. Before he had been too excited about being alive to have really realized his current situation.

Pein looked skyward, enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin, no longer forced to hide away. He smiled merrily and as the sky darkened, growing enriched with chakra-coated rain-clouds, Pein reflected on his last moments with Naruto. Slowly the rain began to pour down, saturating the desert around him for several miles.

"Here," Pein began, "is where I will begin to make Naruto's dreams my reality. Fate saw fit to give me a second chance, and I owe you one, Naruto-sama."

(Elsewhere)

A young boy and a young girl were dressed in wolf pelts and playing in the snow as their father arrived. Their father was a tall, string man with a hardened, yet kind face. Everything about the man shouted out that he was a warrior. He wore a necklace with a fang on it, dangling in the center. His black hair was pulled back and tied off in a ponytail.

"Katara, Sokka," the man called out, smiling in rapt joy at the sight of his two children. "Me and the other hunters are going to be leaving soon. Come give your papa a big hug!"

Wasting little to no time, the two children bound across the clearing to besiege the older man. "Aww, dad! Do you have to? You guys just got back!" cried the boy, though no tears ever reached his eyes.

The father nodded, hefting both kids to his shoulders. "Don't worry, it's only for a few days."

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1 Incomplete

**Chapter 1**

Two ears had passed since the day Pein had arrived in the middle of desert. Now, that same desert was renamed the Land of Rain and it's capital was Amegakure. While Pein did not oppress the people that lived within his nation he did enforce the peace in this land. His territory stretched for one-hundred miles in every direction from the center of the capitol. The rains that enshrouded the nation were not a constant as it had been once before. Now Pein would only rain the area every other day, and only for a few hours at a time. It was a clockwork. Everyone knew the timing and everyone knew when and where to be when it happened.

Pein while initially thought to be the Avatar returned, quickly dispelled that notion and was once again heralded as a god among men. His Six Paths of Pein were seen as prophets or saints by the people while the teenage boy that would ever so often make an appearance was their god. He had managed, so far, to bring and keep peace in this land, buried deep in the heart of the Earth Kingdom. Which brings us to the present...

Pein was seated, reclined on a beam jutting out over the top of a tower. This tower was erected to the same specifications as his tower in his own world. He enjoyed his moments up here in the open air. Whether one believed it or not, Pein loved the feel of the harsh former-desert's sun against his skin. After a lifetime of a sickly, disabled body, being able to experience sensations in his own flesh was an amazing thing.

As Pein was reflecting, a man entered the room, his short black hair was slightly disheveled. He was dressed in a simple set of yellow shorts and a brown sleeveless shirt with a darker shade around the neckline. "Lord Pein," he called out, his voice reverent and formal, "The Earth Kingdom sent an army to the south of Ame. They're heavily armed and demanding that we send all of our young men to fight a war with the Fire Nation!" The alarm in his voice was palpable, causing the young man to blurt the words a good deal faster than he was meaning to.

Pein turned his young face towards the man, his Rinnegan burning a hole into the man's soul. "I see. Would you like to attend the battle with me and Animal Path?" Pein asked. While he himself was no stranger to fighting, Pein refused to let his citizens become combatants. Though, it was not uncommon that Pein allowed his people to witness his battles.

The young man fell to the ground, kowtowing in complete submission. "My Lord, I would be ecstatic to accompany you!" he exclaimed, joy rolling off of him in waves. Pein smiled warmly at the man and turned towards the city, his attention focused on his people. As one, both Animal Path and Nagato spoke loudly to those around them.

"To the people living in peace within the Land of Rain, I, your Lord Pein, am granting you a display. Once again the Earth Kingdom has come to our peaceful nation in the demand that we give up all that we hold dear and sacrifice all of our children and your husbands in the futile attempt at fighting a losing battle with the Fire Nation. I shall not allow a single soldier to set foot on the soil of our great nation. To any capable and desiring of watching, this battle will take place in the southernmost town. Already there is a growing army of Earth Benders waiting to see how futile it is to fight a god."

The sounds of praise and cheering erupted into the air. The cries of people eager to live in freedom, and more than happy to raise their families without the threat of a war taking them. Pein was their savior. Pein was their god. The need for an Avatar was no longer. These people had something new to believe in.

(Elsewhere)

Sokka and Katara were on a small raft fishing. It had been at least a year since their father had left with all of the adult males. Sokka, who was only now coming of age, had already begun to shape up into a fine young warrior. His confidence was low, but he had the courage of the bravest Mouse-Lion!

Katara, even being a female in a male warrior society, was just as brave and battle-ready as her brother; though she did not have half of the confidence problem her brother did. Even now Katara was displaying a skill that many adults would be envious of, she was working the water, pulling and pushing a tide at their small fishing boat. She had a huge grin plastered on her face as she tried going just that extra step.

Sokka, who was growing a bit annoyed, turned to his sister. "Katara! Can't you practice your water magic somewhere else? I'm trying to fish here!" he demanded, though his words were harsh, his voice held no threat.

Katara gave the cheesiest grin of innocence one could ever muster as her brother glowered. As soon as his back was to her, Katara returned to playing with the water. As she began to lift a tuft of water in the air, her excitement got the better of her. "Sokka! Sokka! Look what I can do!" she called out as she began to make the water dance through the air from one side of the boat to the other.

Sokka, busy as he was, decided to humor his sister, and managed to turn around just at the perfect time to get a face full of floating water. Sokka deadpanned and wiped away his face. Katara for her part was enjoying a good laugh. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up!" Sokka retorted as he turned back to his fishing.

It was at this moment that an iceberg erupted from the water before the two. The iceberg was huge, large enough to be its own private island. Before either young teen was able to do much more than gawk, the sudden displacement of water sucked the raft towards the floating ice and literally beached the kids. Sokka tumbled end over end, finally coming to a stop as his chin kissed his knees, leaving his butt high in the air. Katara landed a little more gracefully, but not by much. The young water tribe girl landed squarely on her bum and slid right up to and against her brother.

(Southern Town, Land of Rain)

Animal path, who was assigned to remain in this region stood guard at the entrance to the land of Water. There were no soldiers on his side of the fence, yet as he stared outwardly at the ten thousand soldiers over the wall, there was not an once of trepidation. It was as though he had already won the battle.

Nagato, accompanied by five hundred citizens all singing songs of praise while marching, entered the town from the east and continued their march right through the small town, causing a large crowd to be drawn out. Even as the crowd grew, so did the singing and rejoicing. No one had any doubt that Lord pein would be victorious. There was no signs of worry, and there was no reason to feel fear so long as Pein was their leader and ruler.

"Pein! Pein! All hail Pein! Pein the bringer of peace! Pein the restorer of life!" Pein the god that raises the dead to life! Pein the great!" Pein the Divine Juror!" over and over the chants rang out, adding in verses as the citizens could think of another great feat that Pein had accomplished. Today would be the day they added defeating of an entire army single-handed.

(South Pole)

Katara and Sokka's gaze fell upon what looked to be a figure frozen solid within the ice. Without asking, Katara grabbed Sokka's sword and began beating the club-like back end against the ice to free the boy. Her waterbending might be advanced considering she had no teacher, but that didn't mean she was a master just yet, and unfreezing water takes time, practice and mastery to do.

Sokka was beside himself and shouting angry words of disapproval as the ice cracked open.

A brilliant jet of blue light erupted high into the sky, anything above water with eyes was able to see this light.

(In the Distance)

Sitting on the deck, eyes searching through the thick fog, a young man who suffered a scar across half of his face was quite surprised to spot a beacon in the distance. Here he was searching the South Pole, wasting his time and fuel in search of an Avatar that long ago vanished from existence. He'd caught a lead about a man refuting the claim of Avatar, but was said to be able to use any element at will and even raise people from the dead. If not for the brilliant spectacle before him, Zuko, banished prince of the Fire Nation, would have turned his ship around and headed for the land of Rain.

Lucky for the prince he found the first out of place happening in the Southern edge of the world in nearly a hundred years. "Helmsmen, Zuko cried out as he charged through the ship. His voice was authoritative, and demanded respect. "Set course for that blue light! Top speed."

(South Town)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(South Town)

Pein stood just outside the gates of South Town, the small village of Amegakure to his backside as he addressed the army of Earthbenders. To his right side was Animal Path. Both men stared ever onwards, at the group of over a thousand, their Rinnegan eyes boring holes into the men that looked on.

To the villagers they saw peace and hope in those silver-spiraled orbs, however the army trying to stare down the man, they saw two pairs of the most intimidating eyes imaginable. It was almost like looking at the devil's eyes.

The General stood to the fore of his men, fire burning in his eyes. "Hello, and good day to you," the man called out, false kindness in his voice. "We have come here for your young males. In case you hadn't heard, there is a war taking place. All Earth Kingdom males are required to join the army to help stave off the Fire Nation."

Animal Path gave a very slight nod, almost as if he was considering the idea. "And why pray-tell would we, as an independent nation, want to send all of our males to assist a dying country? We live at peace here, and have no desire to partake in a hopeless war. Go back to Ba Sing Se and tell your emperor that we refuse to offer aid." Animal Path said, his voice never betraying any emotion.

Seeing as words were not getting the job done, General Fong pointed to a line of earthbenders. The men, taking the cue raised their fists, unearthing large boulders before flinging them at the wall of South Town, intent on breaching the city.

Pein watched the rocks sail high, on a direct course to hit the stronghold of the city. Both Animal Path and Pein flashed through handseals, each with a different end result. Animal Path brought about a dozen giant centipede summons while Pein ended with a handsign for a water jutsu.

"Suiton: Water Wall Jutsu!" as he finished uttering the words a wall made of water literally sprung up from the ground, blocking the stones from touching the walls of Amegakure. Without missing a beat, Pein sent the wave forward at the army, washing away a quarter of the earthbenders before a formidable wall could be constructed. However, the terrain for fighting was now dramatically different.

To the one side there was a copse of small earthen islands, interspersed by a large lake of water. Pein and Animal Path stood atop the water as if it were solid ground, ignoring even the slight rippling waves that broke the serene calm of the water.

The earthbending army looked to General Fong for advice. They had never come across a waterbender able to pull water from thin air before, nor a single bender able to such a large volume. These thoughts were starting to destabilize the morale, and quickly...

**(Elsewhere)**

Aang was sitting on the head of a giant six-legged buffalo-like creature, a huge grin plastered to his face as he soared through the air. "See guys! Isn't this great?" Aang chirruped as he looked over his shoulder.

Behind Aang was a brother-sister duo hanging on to the saddle of the giant beast for dear life. Sokka, the elder of the two and the brother of the duo nodded meekly. Though he was a bit nervous being so high in the air, his enthusiasm was getting the better of him. "Actually it is pretty cool," he intoned, gaining his voice.

Katara merely smiled back to her brother and their new friend.

Aang's grin suddenly turned wicked and the bald boy with blue arrows on all his extremities challenged his riders. "Wait til you try this out!" he called over his shoulder.

Sokka felt a chill run up his spine at the sight of the boy's visage. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sokka asked of his sister, who just shrugged in response.

Just as Katara shrugged Aang whispered something into Appa's ear and he slapped the reigns in his hands making the skybison rocket into the sky at breakneck speeds. "Alright Appa! Let's go!" Aang shouted, standing on his partner's head. Before either sibling could work up the breath to breathe, much less call out to the boy, Aang leaped from the skybison and the duo raced at the earth faster and faster, pushed onward by their airbending.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" came the united screams of brother and sister. "I Knew I had a bad feeling about this!" Sokka accused, as he and his sister clung to one another for life.

As the ground raced up at the group, trees growing taller, people becoming more than the mere specks they were moments before and just as the ground was seemingly within reach, and the brother-sister duo no longer had the energy to scream, the skybison and Aang came to a halt in the maddening descent and leveled off their flight path soaring straight ahead at near sonic speed.

"WAHOOOO!" shouts Aang. Appa gave a loud roar of content as he chased his companion.

Finally the insane ride was over and as Aang and Appa bled off their speed, allowing the bald monk to sit once again on Appa's head, Sokka and Katara let out the breath neither realized they were holding.

After a few tense, quiet moments a giddy shout of, "Let's do that again!" was heard. The biggest surprise was that it wasn't Sokka who said it. It was Katara. Sokka and Aang stared woefully at Katara, eyes-bugged out. "W-what? Something on my face?" she asked, a light blush on her cheeks.

The two boys shook their heads and ignored the unusual outburst.

"I take it we're not doing that again, then?" Katara questioned a bit of sorrow in her voice. Still receiving no response, she turned her head to the side of the saddle, propping her chin on her palm and watched the scenery.

(Later)

"Can we land yet? I'm getting stiff," Katara moaned, stretching a kink in her back. Aang gave a yawn, echoed by Appa. "Yeah, I guess so," Aang returned.

It had been several hours since the gang had taken flight and it was high time to land and rest. The excitement from earlier had only been short-lived, and now everyone had forgoteen the moment of near-death.

The sounds of heavy snoring permeated the air, demanding the attention of the other riders. It seemed that Sokka was content sleeping while in flight. Katara and Aang gave a small chuckle.

As Appa took a moment to land on a section of jetting rock Katara took a moment to sidle up to Aang. "So, Aang..." she began as her curiosity began to pique. Aang looked up to the taller girl's eyes, waiting on her to speak. "What's the Southern Air Temple like?"

Aang's visage brightened visibly and he jumped high into the air. "It's amazing! There's monks everywhere and flying bison like Appa! And flying lemurs! Everyone is always playing games!" he continued to ramble.

Katara gave a slight chuckle, her laughter like a rolling stream on a warm day.

Appa gave a loud groan and walked away to lay in his own area. It only took the big beast a moment before he fell asleep, Sokka still snoring in his saddle.

Katara smiled kindly at Aang and the two set about making a small camp.

**End of Chapter**

**I know I took way too long to deliver this chapter, but had way too many distractions! I'm getting my writing groove back. I have a free flowing for this story right now, so look forward to another chapter soon. **

**Remember C & C **

**Also I can use a proofreader. If any of you are interested, email me laarcae **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_AN: I've discovered it is really hard to jump back and forth from serious to silly in the same chapter. So, try not to get too emotional if I get serious, then skip to the "gaang" playing around._

All about the field a weary Pein assessed the dead. Every Earth Kingdom soldier laid at rest, either ripped to shreds from the summons or literally having their souls ripped free. "Is this truly all there is to life?" he questioned, voice filled with sorrow. A single tear slipped from eye as he turned his gaze to the heavens.

Thick, dark clouds spread out from a sky that previous held nothing but the scorching heat of the sun. As Pein's gaze lingered on the sky his silent, yet anguished cried could be felt by every denizen of Amegakure that the rain drops hit.

"Naruto," he questioned, glimpsing into a life and world that no longer existed. "What should I do to fix this mess?" It was without surprise that Pein never received a response.

As Pein continued to take account of the dead, his spirit would not allow him to let these poor souls remain deceased, and so with conviction, he proceeded to revive as many as he could without expiring his life-force.

As body after body rose with new life Pein could be seen aging at an accelerated rate, his once red hair going a paler shade until began to turn white. Just as Pein could feel his life force draining to nothing, a hand was placed on his shoulder and a gentle voice spoke to him.

"..."

(In Ba Sing Se)

"WHAT?!" Demanded Long Feng, the Grand Secretariat of a Sing Se and Chancellor to the Emperor. "Do you want to run that by me again?" he barked.

Despite his best to stand tall and look sharp, the messenger, one General Flint, balked at the outburst. He had been expecting a negative reaction, but this was a bit beyond what he was ready for. "U-um... After Avatar Pein killed our army, he revived most of them and they... defected, sir."

Long Feng punched in the air, sending a stone ripping through a wall and into the city. Several cries of dismay could be heard from below as Dai Li agents quickly redirected the stone to land softly in the ground.

"Does someone want to explain to me... How the HECK the Avatar can revive people?" Long Feng demanded. The court of generals quickly found something more amazing to look at rather than the glare aimed at them by the emperor's right-hand man.

A small voice, echoed off the walls, "Because he's the link between the physical and spiritual worlds?"

"What? Who said that?" Long Feng demanded.

No one spoke up.

(With Aang)

Being as young and exuberant as a boy gifted with more energy than necessary could be, Aang was currently on the back of a flying hippo-snake. Said beast resembled a hippo's head on a giant snake's body with a pair of draconic wings sprouting from its back. This one in particular was purple head to toe and happened to be soaring through the air, laughing while the bald boy rode it.

"YAHOOOO!" Aang cried as he raced through the sky.

Off to the side Sokka was on the back of his own flying hippo-snake. "This! Is! AWESOME!" he declared as his black steed ripped through the air, chasing Aang and trying to overtake him.

Down on the ground, Appa, Momo (a flying lemur that resembled a bat and lemur cross) and Katara watched the two boys' antics. "If you're down horseplaying, we still have a long way to go if we're going to stop the Fire Nation!"

It was as Katara was speaking that a streak of red flames ripped through the air, nailing the flying hippo-snake Aang was on and sending the startled boy and beast to the ground in a heap. "Wha- What was that?" Katara demanded craning her neck in the direction the attack came from.

In the distance, she could make out five Fire Nation soldiers alongside a portly man with a tall stature, obviously their leader.

"Fire Nation!" Katara balked, pointing at the encroaching group.

"Katara get Aang! I'll buy you some time and catch up as soon as I can!" Sokka, on the back of his beast raced forward, sword drawn at the men. As the Fire Nation threw burning heat at the young warrior, Sokka and the flying hippo-snake zigzagged through the fire and the flames and sped up their approach.

While this was taking place, Katara had loaded Aang onto the back of Appa. Sadly there was nothing she could do for the now deceased flying hippo-snake Aang had been riding. "Yip-yip," Katara called out to Appa; the skybison, true to its name, took to the air and began sailing away.

Just as Sokka reached the soldiers, he took a mighty swing, knocking free the helmet of a Fire Nation soldier, and nearly ending the man's life. Without warning, one of the soldiers leaped into the air at Sokka, and grabbed onto the long tail of the flying hippo-snake.

Sokka felt the hairs on the back his rise and turned around just in time to perceive a fireball to the face. Acting on instinct, Sokka pulled the reins and jeered the beast down as he ducked. The Fire Nation soldier with a scar along his face had no handhold and as such was flung bodily into the air.

"Whoa, that was way too close! Don't you think so, Flurry?" Sokka asked the creature he had just named. Flurry for its point let out a hippo-like grunt and nodded. Seeing Appa in the distance, Sokka turned tail and ran from the fireball-wielding troop below.

(Elsewhere)

It had been five days since the battle near South Town, and Amegakure had now increased in citizens by over a thousand. The sounds of praise could be heard coming from outside, the people sang and cheered each other as they lived in such a wonderful nation filled with peace, life and vitality.

Once, long ago the people had cheered Pein for his decimation of armies, only to be chastised by their god. He had warned the people that the death of even the smallest life form was not to be praised. Everything, and everyone is loved and cherished by another.

Since then, they mourned the lives extinguished and celebrated the lives renewed. As was the custom, the people knew not to expect Pein himself to appear for a time as he recovered from the battle.

However, this time something was different. Several eyewitnesses reported their god having a conversation with someone, only nobody could see this person. Pein had stopped reviving people near the halfway point. While there was much worry among the people in such a regard, seeing Pein standing over the balcony only five days after a battle was a farcry from the norm.

(With Pein)

Pein stood upright, his strength quickly returning him. As he looked about land he had created through the eyes of his Paths as well as his own eyes Pein's face contorted into a smile. "So, one day I'll get to meet him, huh?" Pein asked of no one in particular.

A voice, carried on spiritual winds reached Pein's ears. "Yes. He is fast approaching. I fear he is not ready for this world he has found himself in. Already he has lost control twice."

The "person" speaking had a look about him that showed great age and much knowledge. He was dressed in fine Fire Nation robes and had a long white beard flowing down from his chin to the middle of his chest. In another world one would attribute the features to a wizard, yet here in this land any who would have laid eyes upon him would know him for whom he was.

"Avatar Roku," Pein drawled, much reverence in his voice.

Roku gave a gentle nod, allowing the young man before to speak his mind.

"This energy. This other world..." Pein began, trying to wrap his mind around their being two worlds overlaying each other.

"Yes. It is known as the Spirit World."

"Hm. The Spirit World," Pein tried, testing the worlds on his now younger lips. "It's very similar to the Bijuu Chakra from my original world. And it's endless."

Avatar Roku gave another nod, a smile forming on his lips. "That it is. You will have to keep your eyes open, however, as there are many spirits there. You do not want to accidentally cause a confrontation with any of the spirits. They aren't very keen on forgiving."

Behind Avatar Roku a beast landed, completely comprised of spiritual energy. The beast was easily recognizable as a dragon. As it alighted the dragon reared up and allowed its mighty wings to spread and it inhaled sharply.

Pein stared on impassively as the beast attempted to rattle him. "Avatar Roku, what is this creature behind you?" he asked.

Roku turned about and stared at his companion with warm eyes. "No, he's not a threat to us spirits. He is like I was. He can cross the bridge between our worlds," he spoke calmly, addressing the dragon. Pein could swear he saw a look of confusion from the dragon.

With a flash, Pein receded from the Spirit World and immersed himself once more into the land of the living. Pein looked down at his once more vibrant red hair and marveled. "To think that I can now restore life as much as I desire without the cost of death..."

Once more Amegakure's skies were filled with dark rain clouds, and the light patter of the rain could be heard.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for the delay. I thought it would it be awesome to faceplant on a ladder from fifteen feet up. **

**Anyway, I'm mostly recouped. Back to writing for you folks. Hope you like this chapter. Much more to come. **

**I use the term Emperor over Earth King only cause it makes more sense to me. I mean how many Earth Kings are there in the Earth Kingdom? I know Bumi is one, I'm pretty the Sand Tribes each had a leader which could e construed as a king. So the only thing that made sense was that a Sing Se is the capital of the entire Earth Kingdom and its ruler is the king of kings or emperor.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Well I'm warning you all now that a timeskip is taking place. I'll deal with what happened in between as flashbacks, but I needed to advance the story without stagnating... Also I seem to have done something I didn't really want to do by adding another Naruto character. **

**Chapter 4**

Nagato stared dispassionately at the his cornered foe, a young teenage girl of Fire Nation descent. She was not just any girl, nor was she just any opponent. No, this particular had gone out of her way to find him and was deadset, as her awaiting army indicated, on bringing him back to the Fire Nation for whatever purposes.

"Avatar Pein, you are hereby ordered by the Fire Nation to submit to us and turn yourself in! Failure to cooperate will result in the razing of your entire nation," rattled off a soldier in the background. Azula's eyes locked with Nagato's ignoring the unsettling feel of the creepy purple sclera with silver rings gazing back at her. It didn't help that seven sets of eyes were glued to her.

"You have one chance to leave here, otherwise not a single man or woman will be spared my wrath," Nagato answered, his Paths moving to completely encircle Azula, isolating her from the army at her back.

Azula grinned, her face becoming a mask of amusement. "How about we make a deal. I kill all of your followers, burn everything to the ground and pummel you til you can no longer stand," the princess counter-offered. Taking an all-too familiar Firebending stance, the princess punched the air, firing a jet of blue flames at the nearest Path, incinerating it with much rapture.

Even as the blue flames burned brilliantly, the fires seemed to be sucked off the man, and into the hand of the former Fire Nation Commander Zhao.

Azula's perfect eyebrow rose a mere fraction of an inch. "Well, this could be interesting," she pondered aloud.

***** Pein of Aang *****

Fire Lord Ozai was perched, in his traditional pose of meditation, focusing on his breathing and building the fires around him higher and higher with each breath. It was as he was focusing that the very air around him began to distort.

Several guards posted to make certain no one disturbed the Fire Lord were instantly on alert. Each bender had already ignited his palms and were prepared to fire blasts of heat at the intruder, whomever it may be. It just so happened that a figure seemed to grow stronger the more heat that was generated, pooling the flames of the room to coalesce on its position. With every breath the meditating Fire Lord took and each flame ignited by the guards the form seemed to cross over.

At first the men could only see an outline, but quickly that outline began to take form and turn into a young teenage boy, barely older than the Fire Lord's own son. Said boy was staring blankly at a wall, his eyes unfocused yet black as coal. As his form solidified clothing could be seen and made out. He wore an open top, displaying his belly and chest, well-defined muscles growing more into reality. A pair of black three-quarter length pants formed over a pair of legs that grew a pair of open-toed sandals.

After what seemed an eternity to the boy became reality and as he turned about to take in his new surroundings he was met with a face full of fire blasts.

Acting more on instinct than skill, the boy jumped high and twisted in the air, evading the blasts that tried to claim him. As he landed on the ground, the teen's hands twisted rapidly through a series of signs and he ended by holding his right hand to his mouth his index crooked and as he inhaled sharply a shout of, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" rang out.

As was in the name of the attack, a giant ball of fire erupted from the boy's mouth and he watched impassively as the entire security detail was engulfed by the growing flame.

"..."

Silence greeted the teen as he looked about the palace-like setting. "Do you intend on attacking me as well?"he asked of the meditating man behind a wall of burning flames.

Said man merely opened his eyes and the fires about him died out, snuffed of life. "You would do well to mind your betters, boy," Ozai admonished. To his surprise the boy behind rippled into non-existence even as he felt the sting of cold steel upon his neck.

His voice a low whisper, the boy spoke calmly, dispassionately. "I'll remember that when I find someone that be considered my better. Now, how about you tell me where I am," he ordered, letting the kunai slip up his shirt sleeve.

The Fire Lord relaxed and took a few steps forward before turning to gaze on the figure before him. His jaw dropped the moment realization dawned on him. "U-... Uchiha?" he asked, hoping that the legends could be true.

The boy quirked his eyebrow at the declaration. "Hn," he intoned, wondering where this was leading.

Ozai, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation took a knee, bowing in submission to the boy in front of him. "Our nation consists of all of your descendants! The Founder told us one day you would return, honored elder!"

The Uchiha quirked his eyebrow quizzically. To his knowledge he was the only Uchiha left before his abrupt "departure". Thinking to himself, the Uchiha considered when he could have possibly procreated. It was as he was venturing into these thoughts that Ozai brought a scroll out to show his progenitor.

The Uchiha squinted his eyes, reading the scroll from the beginning. "What the hell? How did Karin get my sperm?" he demanded of no one. Seeing Ozai's face screwed up in consternation, Sasuke realized that the man was attempting to come up with an answer that wasn't too forward. "It was rhetorical, don't answer that..." he said, allowing the sentence to hang. He still had no clue as to whom the man before him was.

Giving a shrug and stretching the kinks from his arms, the last surviving Uchiha shunshined away. That is to say, that the boy merely vanished from sight slowly burning away into ash. Ozai watched, appalled as the boy turned to ash, never once showing an ounce of pain from the burning.

"That's... so cool," Ozai intoned, his inner fanboy showing for a split second before ruthlessly being shut away. Seeing he was alone in the room and the scorch marks all around, he began to whistle a tune and marched away.

(Elsewhere)

Aang, Katara and Sokka stared down over the side rails of the Skybison's harness. Down below the group was subjected the sight of looked be an amazing battle about to take place. Hot the heels of the group was Prince Zuko along with his contingent of soldiers. So, seeing as they had the ability to fly, the kids were overly excited that the battle below would delay Zuko from attacking them by at least a day.

"Wow, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sokka asked, awe thick in his voice as he gazed down below.

"I'm seeing it, but I'm not sure if I can believe it!" Katara returned a moment before her jaw dropped.

Much to the amazement of the group of kids an entire army of Fire Nation was being handed their collective butts by a team of six men. Every time fires would roar through the air, the flames would be swallowed up. The team of six seemed to have no qualms ripping into the battalion and by the looks of it, the group below were actually winning.

"I... I have to stop this," came the soft voice of Aang. As the siblings turned to shout disagreements with the bald monk they spotted tears streaming down Aang's eyes. "I can't let these people waste each others' lives like this..."

As Sokka jumped to his feet to stop Aang, he already knew he was too late. Aang dive-bombed from Appa's head, glider in hand and ripped through the air to the thick of the battle.

* * *

Down below Azula was beside herself. "What the heck is your deal, Avatar? Why won't you die?" she demanded, firing another blast at the man. The jet of blue flames splashed harmlessly five feet from Nagato's face as he merely stared down the girl with a cold look in his eyes. "Speak, damn you," she demanded, growling in frustration.

Raising a hand towards Princess Azula, Nagato made ready a thin black bar – known as a chakra rod – and was pulling his arm back to throw it when suddenly the wind kicked up. Turning his ringed gaze towards the sky Nagato watched dispassionately as a boy on a hang glider was descending, pushing air between him and his other bodies and the dying army of the Fire Nation.

Azula was among many things, very stubborn, so rather than being sent end over end away, she locked her coal black boots into the ground and grit her teeth as she was forced to slide back slightly. The dirt beneath her feet kicked up in light swirls. _Who the heck is this kid? Is he an actual Airbender?_ She pondered. Suddenly the implications hit her and she stood stock still, glaring to and fro between the man many referred to as the Avatar, and the boy that matched all the eyewitnesses' reports of said Avatar.

"There are two of you, Avatars? But how?" Azula asked aloud, tho she was not expecting an answer from either.

As Aang came down for a landing, Appa settling shortly after which allowed his passengers to disembark, the Airbender walked over to the apparent leaders of the two sides. "I don't know whats going on here, but there's been far too much bloodshed here today. We need settle your differences in another way," Aang tried, only to narrowly avoid a blue flame to the face.

Even as Azula was pulling her hand down from her initial strike, she found her body snatched from the ground and ripped through the air to land with her throat in Nagato's outstretched hand. His grip was firm and his eye held no compassion. _Much like my own_, she mused bitterly. Fearing this was the end, she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip await the death at the hands of an Avatar.

Aang quickly dashed forward to stand before Nagato. "No wait! You can't do this," the bald boy with Air Temple arrow along his body pleaded. "You swore you'd do it my way!" Aang shouted, waving his arms frantically.

Nagato closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. The grip he held on Azula never once softened in the least. "You're right, Aang. I did swear. I lost my chance before to do something different for the world when Naruto showed me the errors of my way. This time I'm looking to you for guidance. What would you have me do with her?" Nagato asked, looking into Azula's eyes, making the raven-locked prodigy shudder.

Aang paused to think.

As the Avatar pondered Appa neared the two locked fighters, licking Nagato before growling menacingly at Azula. "Well, that settles it for me," Sokka declared, dusting his hands. "Appa says to waste her," Sokka cheered as he went to draw his club, a machete with a large unbreakable blue ball affixed to the tip.

**End Chapter**

**That wasn't too bad was it? I'm actually continuing from two chapters ahead. Originally in my documents this was chapter 6, but the chapters 4 and 5 were stale and I couldn't meet my word count... **

**Yes Sasuke will be a major player in this story later, but not right now. I have a few things I want to do first in the Water Book. Next chapter, flashback to how Aang met Nagato and furthering the plot.**


End file.
